


A tale of lizards and moon

by ajathebunny



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Brazil, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cute, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Help, Historical References, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajathebunny/pseuds/ajathebunny
Summary: Ever story starts with something.For Maria it started with a mission.Her master would be pleasant , so she accepted it with graceThe poor little angel never knew how that mission would change her entire destinyWill Maria fufill her purpose and find her destiny or will she stay as perfect as a puppet, just as her master wish for?This is her story_ yes im the worst for summary . im so sorry. but me and my gf did that fanfic with so much love and attention. We really hope that you will enjoy ! This is our first fic, so we would love you to check it up
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Gabriel/Raphael (Good Omens), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	A tale of lizards and moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abadog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadog/gifts).



> Oh my god!  
> So you really clicked here! thanks!  
> So here we go! 
> 
> A quick thing before we start: Maria will take the main lead in this story , but we also will have POV of other characters as well as third person
> 
> :3

Chapter I - Prologue 

Every story starts with something.  
Harry Potter started with the tale of the boy who lived.  
The Little Mermaid started with a girl having a dream to visit another world .  
The World was built by god in seven days by someone who loves everybody deeply  
That’s what all the stories had told me. That’s what i’ve learned.  
That’s what he told me...  
How could I be so foolish? How could I be so blind?  
….  
This is how my story has begun.

One day, Master Gabriel told me to meet him in the garden of heaven. I was kinda concerned of what was the purpose, could had I done something wrong? No! I studied every book, I read every single chapter, I even learned how to cook -- wait.  
“Please don’t be mad about that time with the salt" - I thought while entering the garden.  
Master Gabriel was waiting for me under a tree. He looks deeply in thought, but as soon as I approached, he smiled.

\- Maria! My dear girl! - He said while holding the brightest smile in heaven. I smiled to him and made a reference. 

\- You wanted to meet me, Mister Gabriel? 

\- Actually yes! Sunshine, I have a really important question for you - Oh my god, Please do not be the salt , please do not be the salt, please do not be the sal---  
\- Do you know Aziraphale?

Aziraphale? That name was quite familiar...oh! Indeed, he’s the guard of the eastern gate of Eden, the one who was sent to Earth to fight against the evil Fallen Angel Crowley. Such a intelligent sir, indeed.

\- Indeed I know sir, is the angel who is in charge of Earth - I said clearly. 

\- Excellent dear girl! - Gabriel smiled and stared at me with those purple eyes - You see, our dear Aziraphale has been having some issues on Earth, of course related to that demon Crowley, and is having some trouble of sending his mission reports. So I was just wondering if you would like to help him down on Earth by writing his reports and protect him from the demon.

My mind just stopped for a second or two.  
Wait.  
Wait.  
Wait.  
Master Gabriel, Master Archangel Gabriel, the one who created me, the one who I admired the most, is giving me a mission?! Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god. What if I’m not good enough for it? It is my height? NO! I’m the best according to Master Gabriel, I was made to be perfect, and I will succeed. But what if I need to be strong? Oh my God Oh my god Oh my go---

\- Hey! Heaven to Maria! - Master Gabriel said raising up my chin to look straight to my eyes.  
\- My dear, I know you may be uncertain, but remember. You are the perfect creation I have made so far, you have everything to be capable… Eh, except height, but that's not a big problem. - I'm certain you will be perfect for the job! 

I restrain my courage and look straight into Master Gabriel eyes. 

\- Mister Gabriel, I will not disappoint you! I will protect Mister Aziraphale with my heaven li---

\- Perfect my dear! - Master Gabriel left my chin and put his hands on his robe - I’m sure you are capable of doing so! Oh, by the way, Earth is passing through a “different period”, so I will change your clothes in order to fit you properly. 

In a click, my white robe transforms itself in.. a different robe, with layers. Pink Layers. 

\- You look adorable in that outfit! - He said giving me a large brown book, it was really heavy. - Here’s all the information you will need!  
\- Well! I'll see you in the future, my darling doll! - Master Gabriel said with that same smile that I appreciate. - Oh! and one last thing! 

Suddenly he stopped smiling and looked kinda… terrifying. 

\- If you see that demon next to Aziraphale, be sure to do the right thing. 

\- Yes sir. - I said with some insecurity in my voice, but deep inside I knew I would do anything to protect Mister Aziraphale. - I would never disappoint you. 

\- That’s my ray of sunshine! Have God be blessed with you and don’t let the bugs bite your skin!

Wait...what are bugs?  
I felt something new covering me and then…  
Everything went Black.  
*  
I thought I was reborn…  
I felt such heaviness in my soul, it must be my new body for sure.  
Then I started to sense everything around me, I was standing on... Something, I was in a house that smelled like bread and I sensored such strong angelic presence.  
I opened my eyes and there was him.

Mister Aziraphale had such beautiful angelic blue eyes and white/blond hair. He was wearing a white robe similar to mine with a bunch of layers. He looks like an true guardian. But, his expression was kinda weird...he was surprised and trembling a bit?  
Weird, that must had been the evil fallen angel Crowley plans.  
I made an reference to him and started to speak. 

\- Mister Aziraphale, I’m Maria. Pupil of the archangel Gabriel. I’m here in assignment to protect you from any devil evil and report all of your actions to the Headquarters. I hope that you, sir, accept me as a pupil of yours.

Mister Aziraphale still had that same surprised face. Then he breaths and open such a beautiful smile.

\- My dear girl, I’m… kinda surprised about your appearance here on Earth and I’m really grateful about Gabriel’s and your’s concerns, but everything is fine! I’m doing my daily reports and fighting with braver the demon Crow--

I heard such a heavy THUMB sound. 

\- OI Angel! I brought wine! Hope you are ready for a night full of grapes and se- The red individual with black robes and funny glasses stopped in front of the door when he stared at me.  
Wait.. His essence is so… Odd.  
Oh my lord.

\- STEP AWAY FROM MISTER AZIRAPHALE! - I said jumping from whatever I was standing and I stand protecting in front of Mister Aziraphale, with my flaming sword in my hand  
\- No demon shall hurt Mister Aziraphale, you horrible demon!

\- Why every fucking angel has a flaming sword?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> So you are here !  
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! with you became interest, keeping it up for next chapters!  
> Until next time!


End file.
